


The Day Before

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Day before a Supernatural Convention, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared and Jensed have a quiet dinner together in an out-of-the-way diner, before setting out for a Supernatural Convention.





	The Day Before

No-one paid any attention to the two men sitting in the corner booth, the high backs of the benches shielding them from view. That’s why they came here whenever a Supernatural Convention was in a reachable radius.

For Jared and Jensen, the anonymity was refreshing and entirely welcome, especially as tomorrow they’d be submerged by a horde of squealing, squeeing fangirls.  
Right now, though, they were in a world of their own, inhabited only by themselves, the booth limiting the edges of their temporary haven. 

Their eyes and minds were totally focused on each other, as if the years they’d been together didn’t exist and they were only now basking in the heady emotions of first love.  
Across the table Jensen’s hand clasped Jared’s, their fingers entwined. Their love was almost palpable, a bright aura cradling them in its warmth, like a chocolate Easter egg with a surprise at its core.

Here, where they were unknown, there was no need to be careful, unlike when they were among workmates or the press, as sharing their love with the world at large wasn’t an option, at least not yet, and maybe never.

But it wasn’t that big of a problem, for being co-stars in the same show, little attention was given to the time they spent together. After all, lines had to be learned, scenes to be rehearsed.

With a sigh, Jensen released Jared’s hand and called for the check.  
‘We better get going, Jay, it’s still a couple of hours' drive to the venue and we gotta book into the hotel before nightfall.’

‘I guess,’ Jared agreed with a grimace, ‘though there’s nothing I’d like better than to forget everything and go off on our own for a few days.’  
‘Well, we can’t, dude, Cons are part of the job and anyway we’ve got it down pat after all these years. We even know the questions the fans are gonna ask, they mostly repeat the same ones.  
Remember when we started out and we were always fishing for the right stuff to say.’

Jared gave a chuckle. ‘Yeah, which character would you like to be other than Sam? What was the best prank you played on each other? How would you like the show to end? etc, etc.’  
Jensen shrugged. ‘If it gets us through it with less stress, and keeps the fans happy, I’m all for repeating myself to infinity.’

Five minutes later, Jensen was behind the wheel of his car, with Jared settled into the passenger seat.  
‘Ready to face the adoring crowds,’ Jensen asked with a grin.

For an answer, Jared leaned across to kiss the full lips which had given him such pleasure, and immediately a rush of arousal swept through his body.  
‘Fuck, Jen. Sometimes I can’t believe it’s still like this between us after all this time, but whenever we kiss it’s like it was the first.

Jensen sent him a doting glance. ‘You overthink things, Jay. Just enjoy what we have. Anyway, it’s obvious why it’s so good between us.’  
‘It is?’

‘I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. That’s why. Sex is fine, dude, but when the person you’re having it with is also the one you’d die for, well it puts a whole new dimension on things. 

He pulled Jared close and returned the kiss, drinking deep of his lover’s mouth. ‘It’s not only Dean who’d take a bullet for Sam, you know.’

Jared’s eyes sparkled with pleasure at the older man’s words. Often, he doubted himself, worried he was unworthy of Jensen’s love, but Jensen continually proved that love to him, just as he was doing now.

‘Bit of a character bleed there, dude,’ Jared teased.

‘Ah, ‘ Jensen winked. ‘but is it from Jensen to Dean or Dean to Jensen..’

‘Fuck if I know!’ Jared replied with a grin as the car took to the highway


End file.
